


Who’s the cat?

by hange_braincells



Series: Levihan as pets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange_braincells/pseuds/hange_braincells
Summary: Particularly a headcanon that I'm too lazy to write as a fic  but actually made a short fic. I apologize if someone written the same headcanon as this short fic
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan as pets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075124
Kudos: 18





	Who’s the cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for my absence! For the Christmas Special, I created this short fiction as the gift for the fellow Levihans!

One of Hange's pastimes when she got a day off is to rescue pets (particularly cats) and she also founded a little veterinary clinic that also serves as an adoption center for pets.

So one particular work day, she rescued three kittens (one black, one orange, one brown) she found in the underground as part of her investigation.

The kittens are weak, sick and fragile so she didn't hesitate to bring them into her clinic. She nurtured them as she attempt to bring them back to health, but three days after, the orange and brown kitten died. The remaining survivor was the black one, which is evidently grieving from the passage of its friends. While Hange is calming down the kitten, she remembered Levi's best friends, Isabel and Farlan. She realized they both share the same tragedy.

Because of the similarities, she named the black kitten Levi, the brown one Isabel and the orange one Farlan.

Hange wanted to bury the two kittens in a graveyard, but she doesn't have the space in her house. An idea popped up in her head, what if they are buried in a very big pot and she will put some seeds or a tiny plant, so that the nutrients of the decayed body will be recycled into the plant? That was a perfect idea since she also owns a little botanical garden (the plants are all in pots since the space was all bricks) just inside their headquarters. She did that, adding a tiny plaque that serves as their grave stone.

She continued taking care of the black kitten, sometimes she wastes her time by just looking and petting the cat. Weeks after, she realizes this black kitten is an exact copy of Levi, it's just the cat version of it. The kitten is addicted of cleaning itself (it also licks Hange's hand one time in attempt to clean her too) and its potty training is so good, Hange is so shocked she didn't even tried so hard training it. So she went creating a collar shaped like Levi's cravat and put it on the black kitten's neck.

This creates a big concern to the human Levi. He was frustrated that Hange won't even talk or even visit him anymore. So he went one night to her room for an excuse to clean her dumpster room. She wasn't in the room when he arrived but he had a spare key of the door, and he found his rival, that black kitten. At first, he wasn't concerned about it because he knew Hange's rescuing cats for years, and Hange came back to her room hours after.

"Hello Levi!"

He automatically took a step because it's his name that she called, but instead she went to the cat and embraced it. Of course the human Levi is very furious about it.

Hange saw her things being organized and a pair of boots beside her door, _oh the human Levi is in my room_. She looked at the man standing, arms crossed and looking back at her. _Oh shit, I gonna be fucked up today,_ she thought.

"You named a cat after me?"

Hange just nooded in response. She can't look back at the grumpy Levi, the one with a broom, so instead, she looked down at the cute Levi she was holding.

"I'm not really mad to it, I just want to talk to you. Is there a problem between us?"

Hange stood in silence. She can't reply to Levi right now. The presence of Levi itself is so painful for her.

"No, it's nothing to worry about! There's no problem between us, Levi! I'll be back if you finished cleaning!" she suddenly went outside with the little Levi on her arms.

Levi attempted to go get her back to the room but she was so fast enough to leave him. He was so worried and anxious, thinking of what did he do to make Hange leave him. He can't come up with reasons, actually he never did or said bad things to her since she wasn't talking to him. With a heavy heart, Levi finishes cleaning the room in hurry so that he have time looking for Hange.

So he finds her immediately to the places she commonly go, her office, her clinic, the library, her laboratory. He can't find her, except for the last place, the botanical garden. He was right, Hange is in the garden, sitting and looking directly into the moon while petting the cat Levi.

Levi felt so much jealousy into that cat. _I wished I was the one Hange petting with._

He realized Hange was talking to herself, crying. Or actually, she was talking to his rival cat.

"Levi..." the kitten meowed her back. "... I can't take this anymore..."

_Is she was that tired living her life? I should have done talk to her...I'm so stupid..._

"Levi, I love you so much.."

The Human Levi was shocked at the same time confused. He gave it a benefit of a doubt, _obviously she was referring to the cat._

"It's so hard for me to tell this feelings personally because I won't make sense. First hand, we are soldiers, we have lower life expectancy, I can't imagine a future living with you, just alone in the woods. We are in Survey Corps, Levi, we are always in suicide missions..."

"...and also, I don't think you like me back. I'm so weird and unattractive and flithty. I know I'll be rejected immediately. For me, you're the most beautiful creature I'm glad I've known. You deserve better. Maybe it's better if we stick being comrades. I'm so happy being close to you..." she hugged the cat towards her shoulders and closes her eyes as she speaks how she feels

"... it's okay, I'll be okay. This pain will go away. I'll use these feelings to take care of the pets and my plants. I didn't expect loving humans are so hard to do. Someday these feelings will be gone, I'll get use to it..."

"...but this is the last time I'll say this again, I love you Levi, I really love you. I want to take care of you. I want to hug you tight and place kisses on your head. I appreciate how you take care of me. Oh my god, it's so painful being in love with you. I love you so much..."

The eerie of the night blankets the silence. The breathing of the cat and Hange's sobs are the only noises heard.

"Hange..."

Hange suddenly opened her eyes in bewilderment. She looked at the cat as she thought the cat just called her name but the cat jumps also in shock, hisses at the person who just spoke. And Hange suddenly felt a warm embrace behind her back. Without turning her head, she knew who it was because of his familiar scent. She felt so nervous at first but being hugged in eternity feels like someone is giving her the heat beneath the cold breeze.

"You should have told me that before...I'm so worried maybe you want to end our friendship. Ending this would be a death of me...."

"Hange, don't worry, your feelings reached mine...I'm so glad you liked me even how horrible I am as a person. I need you, I love you..."

Hange will always be reminded that this is the most emotional and best night she had.

\---------------

(Prologue)

"Wait! You were jealous of this cat!?" Hange suddenly carried the cat Levi towards the face of the Human Levi. Hange notices that both of these creatures are grumpy to each other.

Hange concluded that the Human Levi is a reincarnation of a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what do you think of this short fic. I appreciate your thoughts!


End file.
